nastro's duel of death
by nitemaric
Summary: hey i got bored and can prove i can write beter than stephany myer


*chapter 0 off the boat*

"hi my name is nasrto. yeah my name is nastro go ahead laugh."nastro said "my goal well my goal is simple go to alantis get the gauntlets and defete him." he continues in his head.

he finaly made it to top of the mountain, his hands were blistered. he felt as if he wouldnt make it. then he saw a glow.  
"are those??? he said in shock. he was stoned as he tried them on. he read the text on the gloves. "ye who try the gauntlets on will face their insainity and meat the king of..." he read the rest was etched out. he started to see the future. "what is this??" he asked he grabed his head in pain. he begain to feel something strange. a few hours later he woke up in the middle of duelist kingdom.  
his mind was blank. he didnt know where he was or how long he was there. he heared a girlish man scream.  
" i know that voice." he contnued on. " that is maximilliun pegasus!! that means i made it to duelist kingdom!!"  
he walked into pegasus's room with two small boxes in his hand. " this game will revalutionize duel monsters!! duel war."

nastro said as he grabed his cards. "hey mr. pegasus can i have a word?" he asked. no one answered. he sat there and waited the a few minutes later he heared a girlish scream. his gauntlets glew as a shady man walked out with the mellenium eye he saw pegasus's dead boddy. he ran out the door. and followed the shady man onto the boat. a little kid yelled. "Bakura!!!" the shady man looked up. "hey Yugi!! how did it go" bakura asked. the gauntlets started to glow he saw bakura but taller with an evil grin. "is that!! the same bakura?? he said ion his thoughts. the evil looking bakura gave him a grin.

a few days later off of the boat. nastro looked sea sick, " who are you??" bakura asked.  
"oh my name is nastro" nastro started to laugh after he said that. it was just bakura and nastro at the dock.  
bukura's ring started to glow as laughed. " so who are you? be asked seriously." bakura pressured him. "my name is nastro i am the one who found these gauntlets on olympus." nastro said. "well i will see you soon" he said as he laughed mineilicly

nastro wondered around he was a little lost. he arived at a game shop. "kame game?" he said confused. he knows he isnt home home in Athens. he entered the shop. "excuse me." he wondered if anyone was there. sudenly an old man came from the back.  
"hello. were closed right now come back in the morning please" the old man said. "i have a question." nastro interupted "well what is it?" the old man was curious. "where am? what city state or countrty is this??" nastro asked the old man was about to answer when a young boy came from the back. "grandpa who is it?" the boy asked. "i know you" nastro said.  
"your yu gi moto. i saw you on the boat home." nastro was about to continue when his gauntlets glowed and everything was dark and yu gi's puzzle also glowed. sudenly yu gi looked diferent than before. they both knew what was going to happend

*chapter 1:the last duel*

"yu gi!!! i challenge you to a duel of death!!" nastro exclaimed. yu gi's mellenium puzzle glew and atem apears. "so!! who are you?" atem asked puzzled.  
" i am nastro. i am from greace. i found these gauntlets and.." he stoped his head was pounding and sudenly his mind was a blank. he grabed his deck and pulled out a knife. "if you dont i will kill you and the old man" nasto said with a crazy look in his eyes. atem grabed his deck and the room was now nasto and atem and there in the shadows. they drew there cards and it was atem's first turn. he drawed the dark magician. he also had koriboh and keltick gaurdian. he played keltick gaurdian. nastros turn. only had 1 good card. he had his precius dragon destruction. he played a card facedown card atem played koriboh in defence mode and played a trap card. nastro drew a card. "yes!!"

nastro was happy. he drew the dragon of destruction but he couldnt so he had a plan. " i sacrafice 2 cards and sumen the dark magician. dark magican attack!!" atem shouted as the duel ended. nastro was in shock. he pulled out his knive and stabed himself. laying there bleeding his saw his dragon of distruction attack him.


End file.
